Act 2 scene 1
by MsScarlettRice
Summary: Act 2 scene 1 how it's ment to be told. Mercutio/Benvolio


**Act 2 scene 1 ~**

**We were doing stage directions in my language class for the beginning of this scene and my friend and I morphed it into a yaoi scene-e-thing. I would also like to add that someone did say that for an action Benvolio should thrust Mercutio to the wall. :D My language teacher thought it was funny and couldn't even comment she was laughing so much. **

**The text is all taken from the book except for like the last two or three spoken lines, those aren't in ideamic pentameter (or whatever it's called) I also cut out some unwanted stuff xD**

**T for suggestive stuff (Mercutio *glare*) and Mercutio *sigh***

**I don't own these guys, as much as I'd like too ;)**

Romeo wandered through the streets of Verona, or he tried to. It was obvious that he wasn't wandering because he was walking with direction. He stopped in front of the wall to the Capulet manner.

"Can I go forward when my heart is here?" He raised his hand to his heart before letting it fall back to his side. "Turn back, dull earth, and find thy centre out." Romeo glanced from side to side and upon seeing no one skillfully climbed the wall, leaping down within it.

Mercutio staggered slightly and leaned on Benvolio for support. The two males were following what they assumed was Romeo. He had disappeared right after they had left the ball. They were nearing the Capulet manner and Benvolio was beginning to get nervous.

"Romeo!" He called "My cousin Romeo!"

"He is wise," Mercutio cut in. "And, on my lie, hath stol'n him home to bed." Benvolio shook his head and pointed to the wall.

"He ran this way and leap'd this orchard wall: Call, good Mercutio." Benvolio gave his friend a gentle push for emphasis.

"Nay, I'll conjure too." Mercutio held his finger up with inspiration and Benvolio rolled his eyes.

"Romeo! Humours! Madman! Passion! Lover!" Mercutio's voice grew steadily louder with each word. "Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh: Speak but one rhyme, and I am satisfied; Cry but 'Ay me!' pronounce but 'love' and 'dove;' Speak to my gossip Venus one fair word, one nick-name for her purblind son and heir, young Adam Cupid, he that shot so trim, when King Cophetua loved the beggar-maid!" Mercutio paused and turned back from the wall. "He hearth not, he stirreth not, he moveth not; the ape is dead, and I must conjure him."

Benvolio had let himself get lost in Mercutio's words. He could listen to his friend talk for ages and never get tired of his voice. In his enjoyment he hadn't notice Mercutio slowly making his way towards him. He did however notice fingers brushing his chin. Benvolio opened his eyes to see Mercutio starring at him.

"I conjure thee by Rosaline's bright eyes." Benvolio turned his head to one side, trying to hide his blush. Mercutio used his unoccupied hand to turn Benvolio's face to his once more.

"By her high forehead and her scarlet lips." Mercutio let his hand trail down Benvolio's face in accordance with his words.

"By her fine foot," Mercutio's hand placed itself on Benvolio's knee. "Straight leg, and quivering thigh." Mercutio's hand slowly traveled up Benvolio's leg while their eyes stayed fixed on one another.

"And the demesnes that there adjacent lie," Benvolio could suppress his blush no more then he could the soft moan that escaped his lips when Mercutio's hand found its way to the most sensitive part of his body. Mercutio pushed him lightly against the wall.

"That in thy likeness thou appear to us," the sentence came out as no more then a whisper as if it was meant for Benvolio and not Romeo.

"An if he hear thee, thou will anger him." Benvolio managed to chock out.

Mercutio pressed his lips lightly against Benvolio's. When they parted he leaned in to Benvolio's ear and whispered "This cannot anger him."

Benvolio wrapped his arms around Mercutio's neck and crushed their lips together once more. Mercutio brought his hands to rest on his friend's waist. They parted a few seconds later in need of breath. Benvolio rested his forehead on that of his friends.

"Come," he murmured. "He hath hid himself among these trees to be consorted with the humorous night. Blind is his love, and best benefits the dark." Mercutio smiled.

"If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark." Mercutio turned once more to call over the wall. "Romeo, good night, I'll to my truckle bed; this field-bed is too cold for me to sleep." Mercutio gazed at Benvolio. "Come, shall we go?"

Benvolio nodded. "Go then, for 'tis in vain to seek him here that means not be found." Mercutio embraced Benvolio once more before resting his hand on Benvolio's shoulder. The two began the short trip back to the Montague manner.

"Mercutio?" Mercutio turned at the sound of his name. "I'm not going to get much sleep tonight am I?" Mercutio smirked and whispered to Benvolio, his breath hot on the younger boy's neck, "There will be no visits from Queen Mab tonight, my dear Benvolio."

**A/N and done. So what'd you think? I think it's almost midnight, there's school tom and I didn't do my Act 1 Romeo and Juliet worksheet… whatever right? **

…**.So I now have more stage directs to do and there's not Benvolio :( how sad this day is. We read the scene where Mercutio "dies"; it's all a conspiracy ;). **

**A/N so I was reading this and I realized that I had it labeled with the wrong scene XD, my bad.**

**A/N …I really should have uploaded this a while ago….**


End file.
